Pirate Legacy Q&A
by Nroque18
Summary: Do you have a question for our gallery of lovable rogues? Send it to us through a PM and we'll answer it!
1. Chapter 1

**Matt, what were your parents like?**

Matt: Well, Mom was always the responsible parent, but she was always nice about it except when she was angry, and that's when she started swearing enough to make a sailor cry. In fact, I used to use curses like they were just regular words when I was little, and then Mom started scrubbing my mouth with soap until I broke the habit. Dad was more easy-going and never seemed to get angry, and Jack told me he was "a bit" of a womanizer before he first met Mom.

**Rena, what did you do for fun back in Scrimshaw?**

Rena: Well, there was always the books in my mom's bookshop, but I also ran races on the streets and rooftops, and we always played pirate or whalers on the beached ship near the whale's tail. I was always getting into trouble for poking around where I shouldn't, and we also played a game called Thief, where we clipped clothespins on our pockets and tried to take them from the others as discreetly as possible, and we always lost as many as we gained, so yeah, Scrimshaw was never really that boring.

**Bonnie, how did you meet Calico Jake and Reedy Mary?**

Bonnie: After some trouble with my family, I ran away from home to go to sea, where Calico Jake took me onto his ship, the _Ranger_. Mary also ran away to sea, but she was disguised as a man. To be honest, I was attracted to her male disguise, and had managed to get "him" all alone with me, and that's when "he" revealed his secret in the most eloquent way possible: she flashed me. Needless to say, I was very embarrassed...

**Emmett, what were you doing before you became a pirate?**

Emmett: I was a wigmaker before I was kidnapped by a press gang to join the Royal Navy. I served aboard one of their third-rates, _Duke William_, for three years as a seaman before the Commodore saw my worth and promoted me to ensign. I was there when the governor of Skull Island lost the bet against Captain Avery, and he graciously allowed the Commodore and his men to stay on as Skull Island's first line of defense.

**Jack, how did you meet Matt's parents?**

Jack: I first met Edward, Matthew's father, when he accepted a letter of marque from the Royal Navy, making him a privateer for Marleybone. It was public knowledge that Edward was a loose cannon, so the Admiralty sent me to be his government minder.

I met Matt's mother, Tessa later on when she was stranded in a fishing boat out in the middle of the skyway with no oars. One lewd comment about her from Edward sent him sprawling onto the deck of the _Jackdaw, _Edward's old ship before it was sunk off the coast of Polaris.

**Old Scratch, how does your body perform all of its bodily functions, like digesting food?**

Old Scratch: The ritual I an' I performed on me lets me live so long as I an' I are not killed by outside forces. Me soul acts as an invisible multi-purpose organ to let me eat and go to the bathroom...

The others: TOO MUCH INFORMATION!

**Ratbeard, how do you feel about the members of your old crew: Manny, Moe, Jack, and Lasko?**

Ratbeard: The thought of 'em, especially Lasko, used to give me nightmares, but after we beat Fowl, I drink a bottle of Yum to their memory everyday. I've attended their funerals and met their loved ones. Just between ye and me, it wasn't so bad to talk about them with other people, and I hope that wherever those lads are, they're fine...

**Don Rodrigo, how was your ****wedding with Carolina? **

Don Rodrigo: It was a civil ceremony, with everyone in Santo Pollo attending in their best clothes. We had planned it for a long time and had left the details to Friar Cluck, so it didn't take too long to get everything ready for the ceremony. Though I wish Matthew and the others had attended, they had important things to do, so I let them go, but they did leave a large sum of money to fund the wedding...

**Nikolai, what was studying at Ravenwood like?**

Nikolai: Studying at Ravenwood is a very hands-on experience: you can read a book to learn how to summon a creature, but it's no good if you can't control it or even summon it in the first place. As a sorcerer of the School of Balance, it was important for me to learn a bit of everything from all the schools, so I had seven times more homework than the other students. _(Rubs right wrist as he winces.) _Ah, the pain...


	2. Chapter 2

Nikolai: Welcome to _Interviews with Pirates_, where we'll be taking a break from the action to answer your questions about Pirate Legacy!

**NightSkyWolves asks:**  
**Bonnie, what was life like growing up where you lived?**

Nikolai: Since our foxy little sniper is still out of commission, I'll answer this one for her. From what I hear, the Dogs of Marleybone treat the Foxes of Albion as second-class citizens, so a lot of them, along with the Cats have taken up arms to overthrow the government. Bonnie Anne's a bit... touchy about the subject, and whenever it's brought up...

_(A gunshot is then heard from the Santo Oro's sickbay, and Nikolai ducks to avoid a burst of electricity.)_

Nikolai: _(Stands up straight to look around) _Where does she keep getting all these pistols!? I thought I confiscated them all the first time!

**NightSkyWolves also asks: **  
**Ratbeard, how surprised were you when Lasko mentioned the poison and all?**

Ratbeard: Very, lass. I only meant to knock 'em out for a loop while I got me hands on Captain Gunn's treasure...

Rena: _(Sitting up in a nearby hammock) _If you've ever tasted Ratbeard's cooking, you'd wonder whether it was the poison that actually killed them...

Matt: _(Leaning against the deck pillar) _Oh, like your cooking is any better!

Rena: _(Offended) _I'll have you know that my cooking _has _gotten better!

_(The three of them argue while we move onto the next question)_

**NightSkyWolves also asks: **  
**Matt, who is your favorite member of the crew?**

Matt: H-how could I possibly answer that? They're all my closest friends!

**NightSkyWolves also asks:**  
**Jack, what's with the bandana around the upper part of your face?**

Jack: When I was still a young officer in the Royal Navy, I honestly was a bit of a sucker for get-rich-quick schemes, so I wear this to disguise myself from debt collectors.

Matt: So do you mind showing us what's underneath that mask? _(Jack shakes his head as he reaches for his bandana.)_

Jack: Behind this mask... _(Matt leans forward eagerly as Jack removes his bandana to reveal... another bandana covering his face)_ ...is another mask! Pretty cool, huh?

Matt: _(Muttering) _I should've seen that one coming...

**A/N: Got a question for one of the characters? PM me or leave it in a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NightSkyWolves asks:  
Rena, are you close with Bonnie since you're the only two girls in the crew?**

Rena: Annie's probably my closest friend after Matt. We even share a cabin on the orlop deck (the deck right above the hold, mind you) together.

**NightSkyWolves asks: **  
**Bonnie, why do you and Ratbeard bicker all the time?**

Ratbeard: Alright, let's load this explosive shell into this here cannon...

Bonnie Anne: No, don't do that! You'll blow a hole into the other bulkhead!

Ratbeard: Fire! _(Pulls the cords to fire the cannon.)_

_(The gun flies back from the recoil, breaking through the gun tackles keeping it from rolling around the deck, and crashes through the other side of the ship.)_

Bonnie Anne: Told you!

_(The door to the captain's cabin breaks down to reveal Matt with the cat-o'-nine-tails, eyes glowing like fire as he takes a look at the giant hole in his beloved ship.)_

Matt: _(Growling) _Alright, so who wants a dozen lashes!?

Bonnie Anne and Ratbeard: _(Pointing at the other) _S/he did it!

**NightSkyWolves asks:  
Jack, do you know anyone by the names of Dead Mike, Milo Graytail, Gaspard de Vole, Birgus Latro, and Gracie Conrad?**

Jack: I believe Mike was an able seaman aboard the _Jackdaw_, Edward's first ship before moving on to serve with the parents of that crazy William kid, and Milo used to be a whaler before serving as first mate aboard the _Santo Oro _under the command of his best friend's daughter, Rena.

Gaspard became one of Edward's informants in Valencia after he lost his job as a guardsman to the Clockworks, and he kept tabs on the Armada for us. As for Gracie Conrad, I've never heard of her, but I do know Birgus.

Birgus Latro was the master-at-arms aboard the _Jackdaw_. If anyone broke the rules, he punished them, and after Edward disappeared along with Tessa, I think he retired to take care of Edward's family home in Marleybone.

**NightSkyWolves asks:  
Ratbeard, what's with the hatred for Catbeard?**

_(Ratbeard mutters in the corner as Nikolai steps in)_

Nikolai: Besides the obvious cat-and-rat rivalry, I think it has something to do with treasure and a rather fine wheel of cheese...

**NightSkyWolves asks:  
El Toro, is it kinda sad knowing you're not going to see Mustang Sally for a long time?**

El Toro: _(Nods) _It is, but we both know that justice for all is worth the sacrifice of just two!

**Guest asks:  
El Toro, what's it like being you? I myself am a hero who finds, trains, and flies dragons for a living and would love to get to know your handsome, strong, and heroic self, one legend to another.**

El Toro: _(Smiles with a rose in his teeth and a guitar in his hands) _Take a number, my friend, take a number.


	4. Chapter 4

**guisniperman asks:  
Bonnie Anne, why did your one-shot kill sniper rifle specially designed to destroy Clockwork commanders didn't work on Rooke?**

_(In a flashback, Bonnie aims her sniper rifle at Rooke back in General Tso's fortress, who brings up his shield just in time to save himself. He then charges towards Bonnie, knocking her out by slamming his shield into her before engaging Rena.)_

Bonnie: I was lucky that I didn't get me head chopped off!

**guisniperman also asks:  
Ratbeard, can you tell us about some of your adventures when you were young?**

Ratbeard: ...Then, as we came back past the sandbank, all four mermaids flapped their tails, swum out to our boat, threw themselves into our laps, and sat combing their long golden hair with mother-of-pearl combs!

Jack: _(whispering) _I think he must've had a bit too much grog when he rowed past that sandbank the first time!

**guisniperman also asks:  
Matt, what do you think of William and who do you think is the better musketeer between him and Emma?**

Matt: For the sake of keeping my head free of bullet holes, I'd have to say Emma, since she's glaring at me right now with her trigger finger at the ready to shoot me.

_(Somewhere in the Spiral, the lower half of Crazy William's face is lit ominously as he cackles and he rubs his hands together inside his gondola along with Gwendolyn and Dead Mike.)_

William: William will find you soon, Matt... Real soon...

**Guest asks:  
Bonnie, how was it being mentored by Ol' Fish Eye?**

_(We flashback to the Musketeer's Roost on Skull Island, where a younger Bonnie Anne's knees are shaking as she stands alone in front of the Pelican musketeer.)_

Ol' Fish Eye: Bonnie Anne, look at the end of your ramrod! Do you see how much gunk is on the end?!

Bonnie Anne: _(Swallows and stammers as she goes cross-eyed from staring down the ramrod shoved in front of her face) _Y-yes, sir!

Ol' Fish Eye: You haven't been cleaning your musket, have you?! Once you get done with cleaning yours, I'm sure Rigby will gladly provide you plenty more to clean!

_(We return to Bonnie Anne, in the middle of cleaning her sniper rifle with warm water.)_

Bonnie Anne: Remember, fellow musketeers: f you take care of your gun, she'll take care of you by keeping Ol' Fish Eye from yelling at you.

**Guest also asks:  
Matt, what was the best moment of your life so far?**

_"Give me everything you've got, full sail!" I called. The others unfurled the sails, and as the Aquila began to pick up speed, Jack cheered. "The Aquila flies again! Do you feel it?"_

_"Hell yeah!" I shouted as I heaved on the wheel. _

Matt: _(Smiles as he nods) _The _Aquila _is my second love.

Rena: Oh? Who's the first?

Matt: Why, the sky, of course! _(Rena's jaw drops as her heart is pierced with the "friend-zoned" arrow.)_

**Guest also asks:  
El Toro, was there ever a moment in your life where you would think of giving up the life of a hero?**

El Toro: WHAT?! NEVER! A true hero would never give up on justice! Even if they should retire, then they must bring up a successor to keep upholding justice!

**Guest also asks:  
El Toro, would you like to ride your very first dragon? I give lessons, and it would make a cool surprise entrance.**

_(We cut to El Toro whooping as he rides on the back of a large red dragon giving Temeraire flying lessons, and then we cut to Nikolai looking at them through a spyglass.)_

Nikolai: _(Grins) _Sorry pal, but I'm afraid that I've already beaten you to it.


	5. Chapter 5

**NightSkyWolves ask:  
Rena, does anyone you know get on your nerves?**

_(Flashback to a few months before Pirate Legacy, where Rena is sitting inside a theater, wearing an emerald green dress.)_

Casanova wannabe: Say, you're rather pretty. Care to meet me behind the theater after the performance...?

Rena's mind: _It takes five minutes to adjust this skirt, so getting up to punch him won't do..._

_(Rena then spots a nearby waiter with a coffee pot, which she takes and pours its contents into the Casanova wannabe's lap, who screams like a little girl as he runs out of the theater.)_

Matt: _(Chuckling nervously as he scratches the back of his head.) _I can't decide whether to be pleased or slightly scared.

**NightSkyWolves also asks:  
Jack, have you ever met Handsome Dan?**

_(Flashback to the midshipmen's quarters aboard a Royal Navy ship, where Dan holds a speaking trumpet next to the ear of a sleeping Jack.)_

Dan: ALL MIDSHIPMEN REPORT TO THE CAPTAIN!

_(Jack quickly wakes up as the other midshipmen laugh, and then laughs along with them as Dan pats him on the back.)_

Jack: _(Nodding) _Aye, he was my best mate back when we were squeakers. We still keep in touch, and last I heard, he had just been made first lieutenant aboard Admiral Nelson's flagship, the _HMS Victory_, the lucky dog.

**NightSkyWolves also asks:  
Ratbeard, did you know Catbeard might just join your crew later on?**

Nroque18: Shh! Keep it down! These guys may be aware of the fourth wall, but not what's in store for them next!

**NightSkyWolves also asks:  
Bonnie, did I ever mention you're awesome?**

Bonnie: (Chuckling) No, I don't believe you've ever had, but I wouldn't mind it being mentioned a few more times.

**NightSkyWolves also asks:  
Matt, do you know Shiruku Neko?**

Matt: Uh no, I don't think so -

_(The Cat ninja then leaps down behind Matt, who freezes as she holds a knife to his throat.)_

Shiruku Neko: Nobody move!

Matt: I guess I do now.

**Nroque18, how do you select original characters to be part of the story?**

_(We see Nikolai sitting at the counter in his general store, which also doubles as the Aquila and Santo Oro's recruiting office, taking notes about a potential officer for the Aquila.)_

Nikolai: Alright then, full name, please.

Original Character: It's Jasmine Rose Silverlight-Exeter Exeter, 'cause I'm going to get married to my dear Matt. Do you need help spelling that?

Nikolai: _(Shaking his head) _No, I think I got it. M-A-R-Y-S-U-E... Security!

_(David and Richard Clutterbuck then seize the Mary Sue by the arms and throws her out the window, leaving her groaning on the glass shard-covered cobblestone road as she disappears in a cloud of sparkly smoke.)_

Nikolai: _(Smirks with satisfaction) _And another one bites the dust!


	6. Chapter 6

**frostforge44 asks:  
Matt, in your life as a pirate, what do you regret doing the most? **

Matt: Killing Three Scars, no matter how evil that bloke might be.

Nroque18: And you're going to get saddled with an even bigger one in "The Dogs of War"...

Matt: Huh? What do you mean that?

Nroque18: Oh, nothing...

**frostforge44 also asks:  
Ratbeard, I've seen portraits in the game of a rat pirate that looks eerily like you. Is that you when you were younger? Or is he your father?**

Ratbeard: I've no time for frivolities, so it's probably me father or some other Rat.

**frostforge44 also asks:  
Jack, I have to say that you're one of my favorite characters, first of all. I have to ask though, how did you end up in the Presidio in the first place? Also, what made you want to leave the Royal Navy and become a pirate?**

Jack: I caught Edward's sense of adventure, so I said goodbye to maintaining blockades as a lieutenant and said hello to piracy. After Matt's parents had died, I'll admit that I fell into a bad state and got arrested in Puerto Mico for disturbing the peace while drunk.

**frostforge44 also asks:  
Old Scratch, whenever you feel evil magic, what is it like? How can you tell the difference between good and bad mojo?**

Old Scratch: Bad mojo give you the kinda feeling you get when you look at a picture of the Slender Man: it give you the heebie-jeebies. Good mojo, it be nice and warm, like blanket.

**frostforge44 also asks:  
El Toro, I know you're a great fighter and that you have a strong sense of justice and adventure, but even so, how did you decide between staying in Santo Pollo and going with Matt and his crew?**

El Toro: Though Carolina and I were saddened by our parting, we knew that either of us could protect Santo Pollo by ourselves, so Carolina having already traveled the Spiral as Mustang Sally, she consented me to go with the captain.

**Monkey King, would you like a banana?**

Monkey King: Why, of course I would! _(Accepts banana)_

_(Monkey King quickly eats the banana, and throws the peel on the ground, just in time for Matt to step on it and slip to Monkey King's laughter.)_

Matt: _(Getting up) _MONKEY KING! Sun Wukong!

_(The Crown of Control constricts around Monkey King's head, causing him to grasp at it in pain.)_

Monkey King: _(In pain) _Ouch! Stop, stop, I'm sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

**SpycyAlmond asks:  
Ratbeard and El Toro, have you guys ever thought of performing in theater?**

Ratbeard: _(Singing one of Gilbert's operas)  
_When I was a nipper,  
I boarded a clipper,  
Sailed the seas as a goods importer, oh!

Edward Teach is my name,  
But I earned my fame,  
As Blackbeard, the pirate of the skyways, oh!

Was a jolly chap,  
With a jaunty cap,  
Always gave my crew good quarter, oh!

But I'm best known for  
Blood and guts and gore  
And a vicious reign of murdering and slaughter, oh!

Almost Everyone Else: _(Also singing)  
_Best known for -

_(A window breaks as El Toro swings in and knocks Ratbeard out of the spotlight) _

El Toro: _(Also singing)  
_Best known for  
Justice and great flair,  
And a glorious reign of humility and greatness, oh!

**SpycyAlmond also asks:  
Bonnie Anne, what is the one place that you've always wanted to visit?**

Bonnie: The Parliament building in Marleybone. I'd like to give those roundheads a piece of me mind, those - _(Rena then puts a hand over Bonnie's mouth as she rants)_

Rena: Shh! You're not supposed to use that much language in a T-rated fanfic!

**SpycyAlmond also asks:  
Old Scratch, don't you agree that witchdoctors rule?**

Old Scratch: Us Witchdoctors be powerful, so yeah, mon.

Matt: I'd hate to disagree, but I have to say Privateers.

Rena: Swashbucklers for the win!

Bonnie: Don't make me shoot your eyes out on behalf of the Musketeers.

Ratbeard: Ye silly scallywags honestly don't know that Buccaneers be the best?!

_(They continue to argue as we move onto SpycyAlmond's next question.)_

**SpycyAlmond also asks:  
Who did you get along with the most amongst the other Kraken Skull companions (a.k.a. the treasure hunters)?**

Emmett: I assume you mean Barnabus, Sarah Steele, Louis LeBisque, and Mormo? I am acquainted with them, though I wouldn't be so bold as to call myself _close _with any of them.

**SpycyAlmond also asks:  
Monkey King, you do know that if you cooperate in the first place, we wouldn't have to do things the hard way, right? ****_(Points to Crown of Control)_**

Nroque18: Monkey King has a chaotic alignment, so it's really not in his nature to go along with authority figures. Not to mention he's pretty stubborn...

**SpycyAlmond also asks Matt, Jack, and Rena the following questions:**

**So far, what are your favorite worlds?**

Matt: Personally, I'd like to visit Aquila, the empire of the Eagles. I hear it's nice and warm, not to mention its rich history...

Rena: I'd like Valencia more if it weren't for the Clockworks. If I could, I would never leave the Unicorns' libraries!

Jack: My favorite world will always be home: Marleybone. It's where I met my best mates, and it has a lot of good memories for me.

**Have you ever taken an interest in learning the pirate language?**

Jack: You mean learning how to talk in a southwestern Marleybonian accent? A lot of famous pirates were from Bristol. _(Switches to a pirate accent) _But to answer ye question, we can speak 'at just fine, mate!

Matt: Speaking of accents, I could barely understand Rena through her Scrimshaw accent when we first met.

Rena: _(Draws her saber as she stands up from her chair) _Do ye wanna taste o' me _shurp _sword, _keppin_? Or a _rantum scoot _with a pistol at your back?

Matt: _(Throwing up his hands) _See what I mean? _(They all laugh)_

**What did you enjoy the most throughout your journey?**

Matt: I've always loved trying the local cuisine at the taverns we've come across, though the human waitresses are always winking at me and giving me free extras for some reason... Not that it's a bad thing of course.

Rena: As for me, I liked the hot springs of MooShu, until a certain _someone _decided to peek...

Matt: Hey, didn't I say I was sorry?! _(Jack then cuts off their would-be argument by clearing his throat)_

Jack: Well, I enjoyed seeing the sights of Skull Island...

Matt: _(Teasingly) _Of empty Yum bottles and women's breeches, no doubt.

Jack: _(Playing along with a laugh) _Well, what other sights are worth seeing?

_(The boys laugh as Rena rolls her eyes at their immaturity.)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Serafina Pekela asks:  
El Toro, since you already know how to fly a dragon, wanna race with me sometime? Unless you're scared!**

El Toro: WHAT?! Bring it on! _(Turning to Nikolai standing on the ground) _Do you think you can speed Maximus up, Nikolai?

Nikolai: _(Shrugging) _Well, you asked for it. _(Summons a electrified spear to poke Maximus the Regal Copper in the butt.)_

Maximus: _(Flies away at high speed with El Toro on his back) _BERKELEY!

El Toro: _(Hanging on for dear life) _MOMMY!

**Serafina Pekela also asks:  
El Toro, does Hawkules sometimes get under your skin? **

Nroque18: I'd rather not have questions concerning things from books thirteen and fourteen asked here until I get to them, alright? I know I haven't been updating the main storyline, but we just moved to Colorado, so we're still adjusting.

**NightSkyWolves asks:  
Nikolai, I have a theory relevant to the relationships between pirates and wizards. Each may have a counterpart that represents them in the other portion of the universe, and may be similar in few to many ways. Is this correct?**

Nikolai: _(Scratching his head) _Well, I don't know about that. I've never met any wizards that look like Matt and Rena in Ravenwood, so...

_(Pirate! Nikolai then walks into the room, and both versions of Nikolai stare at each other for a few seconds before screaming.)_

Nroque18: You DID NOT just see any of that, alright?!

**NightSkyWolves also asks:  
Bonnie Anne, you're the best companion. Tell me, who in the crew annoys you most? ****_(Passes a cookie to Bonnie)_**

Bonnie: _(Accepts cookie and talking in between swallows) _We all get along, although I had to learn to tolerate El Toro's ego and Ratbeard's "solution" of blowing things up.

**NightSkyWolves also asks:  
Matt, if someone slapped you, what would you do?**

Nikolai: Wigglytuff, use Double Slap!

_(As the Pokémon's hand glows with white energy, Matt catches her digit-less hand with his own.)_

Matt: You know, if you're going to call your attacks, do them after you attack, like this.

_(Matt then pulls the trigger of his hidden pistol, sending Wigglytuff flying backwards at Nikolai's feet, who kneels down to check on the visitor from another fandom.) _

Matt: _(Blows away the smoke from his pistol before holstering it) _Pistol Shot!

**NightSkyWolves also asks:  
Rena, you're pretty awesome too. ****_(Tosses cookie) _****Has Matt ever angered you enough that you almost smashed him into the door?**

_(We flashback to the hot springs near the Yakooza cave, when Rena walked in on Matt relaxing... half-naked. She screams as she runs over and throws him into the bamboo palisade surrounding the hot springs.)_

Nroque18: So did you see anything?

Matt: _(Scratching his head) _To be honest, I kind of blanked, but it's not like there's much to look at.

_(The door bursts open to reveal a holy-crap-she's-angry! Rena, who grabs Matt by the collar and slams his face into the door.)_


	9. Chapter 9

**NightSkyWolves also asks:  
El Toro, have you ever considered dropping by Santo Pollo to visit Carolina?**

Nroque18: I imagine he'll be wanting a vacation after the next book...

El Toro: Huh? Just what do you mean by that?

Nroque18: Oh, nothing...

**NightSkyWolves also asks:  
Monkey King, which is better - bananas raining from the sky, or having a million bananas in the hold?**

Monkey King: I'd take both, but Matt's crew is very superstitious about bananas being bad luck aboard a ship, so I guess I'll just take the raining bananas. _(Opens an umbrella to avoid getting hit by falling bananas.)_

**NightSkyWolves also asks:  
What do y'all think of Cool Ranch? (I'm a southern gal.)**

Matt: I enjoyed the spicy food - not that I need the help sweating.

Rena: The books are a dime a dozen - almost literally.

Bonnie: The lawmen are amazing sharpshooters, especially Quigley with his Peacemaker revolvers.

Emmett: Some of the locals are a bit too uncouth for my liking, though I've enjoyed talking with the local gentlemen over mint juleps.

Jack: The world's just the way I like it, second only to Skull Island.

Old Scratch: My patron, Sister Snake lives there.

Ratbeard: I agree with Jack, but their drinks need to be stronger!

El Toro: _(Smiles) _It's home.

Monkey King: I'd rather not join the skeletons lying in the dust.

**Kittywizarr asks:  
Have you read any other Pirate101 stories from the magical world of FanFiction? And if so, which ones are your favorite?**

Nroque18: Personally, I like the stories by Virtuous Anne Radcliffe on the official site's archives. You should check them out.

**Kittywizarr also asks:  
Bonnie Anne, what inspired you to become a Musketeer?**

_(Cue a young Bonnie grinning as she stand in the doorway of her childhood home in Albion, with a half a dozen pelts draped on her outstretched arms and a hunting rifle on her back.)_

**Kittywizarr also asks:  
Ratbeard, MEOW. :3**

Ratbeard: _(Confused)_ Now, what was that, lass?


	10. Chapter 10

**rumoryum asks:  
Bonnie Anne, was the musket your very first gun?**

Bonnie Anne: As in the first one that was mine alone? Yes. When I was young, I used my pa's rifle to hunt with.

**rumoryum also asks:  
El Toro, how did you and Don Rafael meet?**

A young Rodrigo: _(Holding out a begging bowl)_ Alms for the poor. Please, _señor. _Could you spare a few coins for this poor _niño?_

Don Rafael: _(Putting his hand on Rodrigo's shoulder)_ I can do you one better. I shall adopt you, and make you a champion of JUSTICE!

**rumoryum also asks:  
Ratbeard, were you born in Skull Island, or did your family move over to Skull Island from Marleybone?**

Ratbeard: I was born in Port Regal, lad/lass, and before I met Matthew, I had never been outside of Skull Island.

**rumoryum also asks:  
Monkey King, how did you and Pigsy meet? It seemed that you were the closest with him. **

Monkey King: We both met through Shunzang on his journey to the west. Pigsy was always making fun of me, and telling me to release the demons that tried to kill us along the way, like he didn't mind at all.

**rumoryum also asks:  
El Toro, do you have any memory of a brother?**

El Toro: _(Shaking his head) _No. I was always by myself until I met Don Rafael at the age of five.

**SpycyAlmond asks:  
****_(Brings out a large tray of food) _****Who's hungry? Oh... Let's not forget about dessert. ****_(Brings out a large tray of desserts) _****The author is welcome to have some too.**

Matt: Mmm... Excellent! Bring it here!

Rena: Spicy seafood pasta - my favorite!

Bonnie: Thank you!

Emmett: Mmm... these clams are nice and fresh.

Jack: _(Clinks Yum glasses with Ratbeard) _Cheers, mate!

Ratbeard: Cheers!

Old Scratch: Milk be good for your bones, child. Drink it.

Nikolai: This is much nicer than anything I could conjure up.

Monkey King: Especially those bananas. They taste more like sh-

Nroque18: _(Cutting off Monkey King)_ Thank you, Monkey King. I'll be sure to send some over to my characters at FictionPress. One easily gets tired of salt horse and ship's biscuit.

El Toro: _(Dips a tortilla chip in salsa... AND EATS IT!)_


	11. Chapter 11

**fanficreader137 asks:  
Matt, what is a normal lesson with the Commodore like?**

Matt: Sir, please wake up. You're drooling all over the map.

The Commodore: _(Wakes up and looks around wildly) _Huh? Oh yes. The enemy guns face to the west, so we will flank them from the east, using the long grass as cover, and capture their position without a single shot ever being fired.

_(The Commodore then falls asleep again... on Matt's chest)_

Matt: _(Sighs in exasperation) _And now you're drooling all over my shirt...

**fanficreader137 also asks:  
If you were stranded on an island, who in the crew would you be stranded with?**

Matt: No one - I'd rather not risk anyone else's life.

Rena: Matt or Bonnie.

Bonnie: Rena.

Emmett: Depends on the situation.

Jack: Ratbeard.

Old Scratch: I can raise the dead for help, so no need for help.

Ratbeard: Jack.

El Toro: El Toro.

Monkey King: I can figure out how to get off by myself...

**fanficreader137 also asks:  
Who would win in a PvP match, Matt or Rena?**

Morgan Lafitte: Matthew is a good swordsman - I have seen him fight. But I do not know how he will fare against a friend, especially a _female _one.

The Commodore: While his own personal code of honor might get in the way, I doubt Rena could make unorthodox use of the battlefield.

Mordekai: I doubt that Rena's endurance could match Matthew's - the fact that he survived Rena's beatings in the last few chapters can tell to that.

Ol' Fish Eye: Not to mention he has a pretty good aim with his pistol, too - but a Swashbuckler like Rena could easily close the distance between herself and the target.

Madame Vadima: Matthew's power give him edge too. As long as he does not overuse them and tire out, he has a good chance.

Nroque18: So I guess it would be a pretty even match then, huh?

Everyone else: Yup.

**michael asks:  
Bonnie, do you have a crush on someone or know someone who has a crush on you?**

Bonnie: To answer both questions: no, I do not. _(Then grins slyly) _But I'll tell you who Rena likes...

Rena: _(Gives Bonnie an I'm-going-to-kill-you-in-the-most-painful-way-poss ible-if-you-tell-them look) _No, you will not.

Bonnie: _(Unnerved) _Heh, just kidding...

**michael also asks:  
Jack, what is under your second mask?**

_(Matt leans forward eagerly as Jack puts his hands on his bandana.)_

Jack: Behind this mask is... _(Removes bandana) _Another mask! I wear over thirty of these things, you know.

_(Matt groans as he sits at the table to uncork the Yum bottle sitting on it to drink it, covering his face with his free hand.)_

**michael also asks:  
Old Scratch, how did you die in the first place?**

Nroque18: From what I've been able to get out of him, it had something to do with a goat, a trombone, a pink Cadillac, and a very irate landlady.

**michael also asks:  
Ratbeard, was there a time when you and Catbeard were friends?**

Ratbeard: Well, believe it or not, the dandy and I used to be decent mates before he left me to deal with the Royal Navy on a failed smuggling job.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kittywizarr asks:  
Ratbeard, have you ever done something for someone that was meant to be nice, and turned out terribly wrong?**

_(It's Valentine's Day, and Matt is sitting inside his quarters aboard the Aquila when Rena and Ratbeard arrive with a cake.)_

Matt: Chocolate cake, my favorite! And you even made the cut-up strawberries into the shape of a heart!

Rena: _(Flustered) _N-no, that's just a badly-misshapen triangle! Ratbeard was charge of decorating it! _(Punches Ratbeard in the gut)_

Ratbeard: _(On the floor, groaning softly) _Ugh... Why me? Rena baked it all by herself. All I did was pass her the ingredients...

**rumoryum asks:  
Bonnie Anne, is Lucius Fox related to you?**

Bonnie: Yep. He's me third cousin on me ma's side, twice removed...

Nroque18: I never did get how all these "twice removed" things worked.

**rumoryum also asks:  
El Toro, ever heard of the last name Montero before?**

El Toro: You mean the villain of Zorro, the Antonio Banderas movie? We watched it on movie night during the making of the Mask of Toro.

**rumoryum also asks:  
Monkey King, who was the first person you tried to trick, and did it work?**

_(We see Monkey King creeping up behind Shunzang, who is serene as ever. In an attempt to pants him, Monkey King grabs the hems of Shunzang's robes, but it doesn't work.)_

Monkey King: _(Looking up at an amused Shunzang) _Well, this is awkward...

**rumoryum also asks:  
Everyone, have you met someone with the last name Hawkins?**

Matt: No, I don't believe I have. You guys? _(Everyone shakes their heads.)_

**rumoryum also asks:  
Rena, who was the first person you dueled against?**

_(Inside the Swashbuckler's Hall, Rena and a random swashbuckler prowl around each other like wolves.)_

No-Name Swashbuckler with a Big Ego: _(Tauntingly) _Are you scared, little girl? I would be too, if I was facing off against the MANLIEST PIRATE IN SKULL ISLAND!

Rena: _(Lunges forward with her wooden practice sword to hit her opponent in the face, knocking him out)_


	13. Chapter 13

**michael asks:  
Matt, do you know Itzen Kaan is?**

Matt: Hmm... I believe he's a member of the Aztec Pirates, bounty at a couple hundred gold coins. I don't know him personally though.

**SpycyAlmond asks:  
Ever had a Yum-drinking contest?**

Rena: Hey Exeter, ready to find out who's the real pirate captain and who's the pretender?

Matt: _(Smiles) _Whatever you say, Raden. Line 'em up.

Rena: _(Gesturing to the two Yum glasses at the bar) _I take a shot, you take a shot. Hesitate? Game over.

Matt: I'll try to go easy on you so you don't break a nail - _princess_.

Rena: You did not just say that.

Matt: I certainly did.

Rena: Heh - I'm going to enjoy this. _(Takes first shot)_

Matt: _(Takes a shot as the bartender refills Rena's glass)_

Rena: _(Takes another shot as the screen fades to black...)_

_(We see both teenagers resting their heads on the bar, having both passed out at the exact same time.)_

Nikolai: _(Sighing as he grabs them by the collars to drag them home) _Honestly, these two...

**SpycyAlmond also asks:  
Have you guys ever dueled each other before for fun or whatever?**

Matt: Rena and I spar frequently, although we only do it on shore, since the last time we did aboard a ship, we almost toppled the masts.

**SpycyAlmond also asks:  
What would be one vacation you'd want to go on?**

Matt: I'd like to go to Cutthroat Bay. It's a really nice place, if you ignore the Shark pirates...

Rena: I'd like to go visit Valencia. There's a lot of books there, and the climbing possibilities are endless with the Unicorns' architecture. Although the Clockworks might not be so keen on letting us do so...

Bonnie Anne: Albion. There's a bit of shooting there, as well as some fishing. Hopefully, the Troubles won't reach us there...

Emmett: I'd like to visit the Royal Navy museum in Marleybone. I hear they have a piece of the former Polarian flagship, _L'Orient_, on display.

Jack: Edward's place in Marleybone. I know, I know, it's a bachelor's home, but Birgus Latro keeps it pretty clean, and it's got a nice fireplace, comfortable chairs, good-looking wooden paneling on the walls and floor, tasteful pornographic paintings...

Old Scratch: _(Wearing shades as he relaxes on a beach, resting on a blanket of sand)_

Matt: _(Jams a tombstone into the sand behind Old Scratch's exposed head, which frowns as he turns to look at it)_

Old Scratch: That be not funny, captain my captain.

Ratbeard: I'd want to go back to Port Regal and fix up my old place.

El Toro: I'd visit my Carolina in Santo Pollo.

Monkey King: Monquista - I heard they had bananas raining from the sky!

_(Everyone bursts into laughter as Monkey King and El Toro look at them in confusion.)_

**SpycyAlmond also asks:  
Ratbeard, have you ever thought of playing music before?**

Ratbeard: _(Singing off-key while badly playing a guitar with one hand) _I've been a wild rover for many a year, and I've spent all me money on whiskey and beer...

Nikolai: _(Looks up from reading Ratbeard's palm) _Well, there's definitely no record deal in your future.

**SpycyAlmond also asks:  
Monkey King, can you dance?**

Nikolai: _(Music starting up) _Monkey King, do the Harlem -

Monkey King: NO!


	14. Chapter 14

**Serafina Pekela asks:  
El Toro, you're pretty fast, I'll give you that, but getting Nikolai to burn Maximus to make him go faster is just plain cruel. By the way, sorry for calling you a scaredy-cat. **

El Toro: Apology accepted, but I think you should also apologize to Nikolai and Maximus. _(Jerks his thumb at Nikolai being squashed by the fifty-ton Maximus)_

Nikolai: _(Wheezing) _I said I was sorry, didn't I? Besides, El Toro asked for it!

**Serafina Pekela also says:  
Bonnie Anne, El Toro isn't that bad. He may have a huge ego, but his heart's in the right place.**

Bonnie: I know. Otherwise, Matt would've never let him aboard the ship in the first place.

**SpycyAlmond asks:  
El Toro, ever thought of becoming a model?**

_(An image of El Toro in a speedo pops up, and everyone else shivers.)_

Everyone: Oh god, _NO!_

**SpycyAlmond also asks:  
Ratbeard, being a Rat and all... Do you like cheese?**

Ratbeard: Fridays are my favorite days because we get cheese... but only because it's a change from the usual salt horse.

**SpycyAlmond also asks:  
Matt, Jack, and Rena, do you guys like being pirates? (Being the adventurous type and all, I'd thought I'd ask.)**

Matt: Oh, I like it well enough, but if we hadn't been arrested by the Armada, I probably would've volunteered as a midshipman for the Royal Navy.

Rena and Jack: Yo ho, a pirate's life for me!

**La Rose de Velours asks:  
Everyone, can any of you speak a different language?**

Ratbeard: _Yo hablo un poco español._

Matt: _A mí sí, y hablo frances y japonés tambíen._


	15. Chapter 15

**Fan of Fantasy asks:  
Have any of you wondered how One-Eyed Jack lost his eye?**

Jack: I think it had something to do with a high-stakes card game...

**Fan of Fantasy also asks:  
Ratbeard, how did you lose your eye?**

Ratbeard: I didn't. _(Lifts eyepatch to reveal his eye) _It's just me choice o' style.

**NightSkyWolves asks:  
El Toro, how was life for you in Santo Pollo?**

_(We cut to Don Rodrigo reading books in his study with a glass of wine, and the scene shifts back to Nikolai and Matt.)_

Nikolai: _(Whispers) _I didn't think he _knew_ how to read!

**NightSkyWolves also asks:  
Bonnie Anne, have you ever met Gracie Conrad?**

Bonnie: Nope, I haven't.

**NightSkyWolves also asks:  
Ratbeard, think fast! ****_(Chucks banana) _****Did that hurt?**

Ratbeard: _(Catches banana only for it to be stolen away by Monkey King) _No, it didn't.

**NightSkyWolves also asks:  
Jack, do you like owls?**

Jack: Well enough, I suppose. Why do you ask?


	16. Chapter 16

**rumoryum asks:  
Rena, what was your father's name and what was he like?**

Mrs. Raden: I'll take this one, as Rena was only a baby when my dear Owen's whaling schooner was sunk by an angry whale - it was a miracle that his dear friend, Milo survived!

Mrs. Raden: Anyway, he was a good man, even if he was a bit headstrong, like my daughter, though luckily, he had Milo to keep an eye on him, and Matt does the same for Rena.

**rumoryum also asks:  
Matt, how did you feel when you kicked Deacon's ***?**

Matt: You mean ass? It's okay to swear a little here, you know.

Bonnie: And I believe that question should go to me, as _I _was the one to shoot him through the head.

Matt: Yeah, and I was the one about to be executed by wheel-lock pistol.

Bonnie: Anyway, it was one of the highlights of me snipin' career!

**rumoryum also asks:  
Nikolai, have you ever met James or Rebecca Legendslinger while in Wizard City? Rebecca is in the School of Balance, same as you.**

Nikolai: No, I don't think so, but I bet she's probably one of the new first-year Sorcerers at Ravenwood. I graduated awhile ago, and I admit I've been out of touch with my old school friends...

**Everyone, who was your first teacher in battle?**

Matt: My father, Edward Exeter - he had taught me how to use a sword ever since I could hold one.

Rena: Matt - we'd sometimes spar together when we were little, and I'll admit that he was the better swordsman back then.

Bonnie: I taught myself the basics of shooting through hunting, but Ol' Fish Eye taught me all the finer points.

Emmett: Experience - they literally just handed me a pistol and threw me aboard a hostile Polarian ship with no training at all - it was a miracle that I survived!

Jack: Same as Emmett, but with a sword.

Old Scratch: Papa Legbones be the one who taught me the art of offensive mojo.

Ratbeard: I learned through various bar brawls all over Skull Island.

El Toro: Don Rodrigo taught me how to fence - and I, in turn, taught my Carolina!

Monkey King: I'm self-taught.

**Kittywizarr asks:  
Ratbeard and Matt, what did you just say in Spanish?**

Ratbeard: _(Translated from Spanish) _I speak a little Spanish.

Matt: _(Also translated from Spanish) _Me too, and I also speak French and Japanese.

**La Rose de Velours says:  
Matt, vous pouves parler français? Très bien. Moi aussi. ****_(Switches to Spanish) _****Y Ratbeard, sé también un poco de español. Intrigante, no?**

Matt: _Merci, mais je sais seulement un peu pour s'en sortir. _

(OOC: I have no idea if I'm doing the French right - I'm using Google for it, but I do know a little Spanish.)

Ratbeard: _Sí._

**Serafina Pekela asks:  
El Toro, do you have any favorite hobbies? And can I be your high-flying sidekick?**

El Toro: I play guitar and read books during my off hours, and as for your part in this story...

Nikolai: Do you have an OC in mind? I've got my registration clipboard right here in my satchel.

Mary Sue: Then, can I join the -

El Toro and Nikolai: **_NO._**


	17. Chapter 17

**Antonio Xavier asks:  
Matt, would you like to meet Itzen Kaan?**

Matt: I _have_ met him at a bar, but I just don't know him that well.

**Antonio Xavier also asks:  
Bonnie, what has made you feel extreme fear?**

Bonnie: Nikolai, are you sure this is safe?

Nikita: Don't worry, I saw it work in One Piece! FIRE THE COLA CARRONADES!

_(The crew fires carronades aimed behind the ship loaded with magic cola, blasting the Santo Oro higher into the sky.)_

Nikolai: _(Hanging on for dear life) _IT WORKS!

Bonnie: _(Also hanging on for dear life) _BUT IS YOUR LIFE SUPPOSED TA FLASH BEFORE YOUR EYES?!

**Antonio Xavier also asks:  
El Toro, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FENCING DUEL!**

El Toro: _(Draws his sword) _EN GARDE!

**Antonio Xavier also asks:  
Ratbeard, what makes you happy**

_(We see Ratbeard passed out at a bar, drunk.)_

**Serefina Pekela asks:  
Old Scratch, I myself am practicing hoodoo, but I also learned magic from Merle Ambrose himself. I can teach you.**

Old Scratch: Thank, but from what Nikolai told me, Storm spells tend be unreliable - unlike me mojo.

Nikolai: I'd like to see what Merle taught you. _(Snaps fingers to light a fire in his palm) _I'm a master sorcerer, with a basic grasp of all the schools.

**Serafina Pekela also asks:  
El Toro, Maximus is THAT big? But I know a Titan Dragon by the name of Golem that's the size of the Empire State Building. ****_(Golem flies besides Maximus.)_**

_(Maximus releases Nikolai from beneath his claw, who scrambles out to answer the question.) _

Nikolai: Well, Maximus should be, considering he's the largest breed of dragon in the Temeraire-verse, but the female Regal Coppers are bigger, and a Parnassian/Chequered Nettle cross by the name of Kulingile is also bigger. _(To Golem) _I hope your dragon park has a inflated food budget!


	18. Chapter 18

**Serafina Pekela asks:  
Matt, do you know what francoeur means?**

Matt: No, I don't. Pray explain.

**Serafina Pekela also asks:  
El Toro, didn't Don Rafael teach you how to fence? Also, will you spare the time to tango with me? You can't truly know someone until you've danced with them.**

El Toro: You're right on both counts. Come, the dance floor awaits!

**Serafina Pekela says:  
Sure Nikolai, I am a BORN Witchdoctor, ****_and _****I can summon Dragon Elementals!**

Nikolai: Impressive, but I've mastered the Divine Words, taught to me by an old Croc in Krokotopia I'm rather fond of. _Ma'at!_

**NightSkyWolves asks:  
Nikolai, have you heard of the Chronologist? She's an Archmage Sorceress with some power over time, and she dedicates her life to protecting Avalon. Ring a bell?**

Nikolai: Hmm... Now that you mention it, I have been detecting traces of an unknown magical power whenever I visit Avalon, though I've never met the source. Could she be it?

**NightSkyWolves also asks:  
Matt, where did you learn Spanish?**

Matt: My Uncle Haytham taught me some basics for trading, but I've learned the most from the native Monquistans that we sometimes hired on as crew aboard the _Providence_.

**NightSkyWolves also asks:  
Rena, which Clockwork gets on your nerves the most?**

Rena: Pick any of them: I'll be happy to skewer them with my sword.

**NightSkyWolves also asks:  
Monkey King, are bananas betters than banana sundaes? **

Monkey King: Both are equally good, but I'd have to choose the banana sundae because you get both bananas _and _ice cream!

**Fan of Fantasy asks:  
So what's everyone's biggest fear?**

Matt: Losing the people I care about.

Rena: Same as Matt's.

Bonnie: The Radicals wiping out the Dogs.

Emmett: Getting captured by the Clockworks.

Jack: The debt collectors finding me.

Old Scratch: Falling into dark mojo again.

Ratbeard: The ghosts of me old crew.

El Toro: Letting crime and chaos overrun the Spiral!

Monkey King: Getting imprisoned - again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Lyger 0 says:  
Matt, take an old sky-sailor's advice: if you find yourself on the Isle of Dogs, keep well away from an old banker by the name of Ebenezer Scrooge. He's powerful in the city, and could have the guard on you in a second.**

Matt: Thanks for the advice, mate. We'll steer clear of him.

**Kittywizarr asks:  
Ratbeard, I think you're awesome, though your humor can be a bit sarcastic sometimes. But still, hug?**

Ratbeard: _(Grumbles but accepts hug)_

**Serafina Pekela says:  
Nikolai, I also use two whips as my weapons, and El Toro, would you like to duel me?**

Nikolai: Well I use a staff for my offensive magic, and a wand for my defensive and support spells.

El Toro: EN GARDE!

**Serafina Pekela also asks:  
El Toro, I have heard and tested the theory that dragons keep fit by battling. Want to put Maximus to the test against my Hagsfiend Dragon?**

El Toro: I'm afraid Maximus has gone back to rejoin his formation in the Royal Aerial Corps to battle against Bonaparte and the French. So sorry.

**Poison asks:  
Ratbeard, didn't you find it odd that Catbeard asked you to bring him flowers in your promotion quest?**

Ratbeard: Nah, it's right in character for the dandy.

**guisniperman asks:  
Hey Matt, what do you think will happen if William finds out you said Emma was a better Musketeer than him? My bet is either you getting it, or an epic Musketeer battle.**

Matt: I'll hope for the best and pray he doesn't find out.

William: _(Rape face on) _Heh... too late.

Matt: Oh crap.

_(As Matt gets it, Gwendolyn rests on Temeraire's head as they watch.)_

**Antonio Xavier asks:  
Bonnie, has Matt treated you good since you joined his crew?**

Bonnie: Oh yes, he treats everyone of a given rank equally aboard his ship.

**Antonio Xavier also asks:  
Monkey King, catch this banana!**

_(Monkey King catches his banana and peels it to use it in his dessert.)_

**Antonio Xavier also asks:  
Jack, what's your opinion on cats?**

Jack: You mean with a capital C? Eh, they're just like anyone else: some are good, some are bad, but most are in between.


	20. Chapter 20

**Kittywizarr says:  
Ratbeard, thanks for the hug, bro! Now, let's go on an adventure to find the legendary Golden Mole! And maybe Slyfoxhound.**

Ratbeard: For the _Aquila_! And for the prize!

**guisniperman asks:  
Emma, I dare you to try and prove your superiority as a Musketeer against William!**

Emma: Well, can your OC hit his target through the fourth wall? _(Aims her sniper rifle) _Your computer screen will not save you!

Nroque18: Y'know, killing viewers is generally considered bad PR, Emma, but whatever. _(To guisniperman) _Sorry, dude.

**Serafina Pekela asks:  
Nroque18, have you played Legend of Zelda, Twilight Princess? **

Nroque18: No, I don't really play very many video games anymore, but I want to get Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag. Pirate Assassins, baby!

**Serafina Pekela also asks:  
El Toro, we fight for justice and freedom, right?**

El Toro: That we do!

**Serafina Pekela also asks:  
El Toro, would you like a Night Fury as a substitute for Maximus?**

El Toro: I would, indeed!

**NightSkyWolves asks:  
Have you guys heard of the Cool Ranch Crime Fighting Agency?**

El Toro: Do they not have a wannabe dominatrix for a Privateer and a pyromaniac Witchdoctor?

**NightSkyWolves also asks:  
Monkey King, Matt is a banana!**

Monkey King: To be honest, I actually prefer peaches. No offense, Captain.

Matt: None taken. Would you like a peach?

**NightSkyWolves also says:  
Rena, if you run into Avery again, smack him for me! Tell him Emma sends her regards and for him to sleep with one eye open.**

Rena: Will do, sister!

**Toby H asks:  
Matt, what is your favorite world?**

Matt: Hmm... Good question. I like Skull Island: it has nice weather and food from a dozen different cultures.

**Autumn asks:  
What level are you guys? I'm level 51. **

Matt: None of us are over 50, since we haven't reached the thirteen book yet, but Nroque18's working on it.


	21. Chapter 21

**guisniperman asks:  
Emma, think you got what it takes to do me in?**

_(Emma aims her sniper rifle at guisniperman, firing six times for six critical hits through the fourth wall.)_

Emma: Suck it, loser!

**Serafina Pekela asks:  
El Toro, have you considered an outing personally for you and Carolina?**

El Toro: Indeed! I have the perfect plan for the perfect date all in my head!

**Antonio Xavier asks:  
Matt, are you really gonna take that beating from William or are you gonna fight back like a man?**

Matt: I demand satisfaction for that beating! _(Slaps William with a white Mickey Mouse glove)_

William: William accepts your challenge!

_(Both men - I mean, boys start slapping each other in a sissy fight.)_

**Antonio Xavier also asks:  
Bonnie Anne, would you like a hug?**

Bonnie: Sure, I guess.

**Antonio Xavier also asks:  
Commander Emmett, are you mad about not getting that many questions?**

Emmett: _(Sniffling)_ No... not at all. W-what makes you s-say that?

**Antonio Xavier also asks:  
Dead Mike, I know you're not on Matt's crew, but I would just like to say that you are awesome.**

Mike: Thanks, mate. Y'know, you can ask questions to other people outside of Matt's crew. I'm sure they'd appreciate it...


	22. Chapter 22

**Kittywizarr asks:  
Deacon, why so evil?**

Deacon: I am not evil. I simply aid in creating a lawful Spiral free of pirate scum like your supposed "hero", Matthew Exeter.

**NightSkyWolves asks:  
El Toro, what exactly would this date you're thinking of be like?**

El Toro: Hmm... A day of bringing JUSTICE to the people of Santo Pollo together as a duo, then a picnic that ends with a moonlit walk through town.

**NightSkyWolves also asks:  
Commander Emmett, I think you're a boss. Have you ever wanted to shoot the everliving crap out of someone? **

Emmett: Hmm... _(Aims pistols at Ratbeard and fires, stunning him) _There! Now we're even for stealing the map to Captain Gunn's treasure.

**NightSkyWolves also asks:  
Gracie Conrad, is there anyone you want to destroy?**

Gracie: Well, I'd like to blow the Armada to smithereens, and I'm currently working on a weapon to do just that.

**Toby H asks:  
Jack, do you know Birgus Latro?**

Jack: Of course I do! He was the master-at-arms, which is kind of like the ship's chief of police, aboard the _Jackdaw_, the pirate ship of Edward Exeter, Matt's father.

**Serafina Pekela asks:  
El Toro, have you ever been bitten by a dragon, and did it have brown wings with white stripes?**

El Toro: No, why the creatures love me- _(Gets bitten by the dragon with brown wings and white stripes) -_Spoke too soon.


	23. Chapter 23

**rumoryum asks:  
Emmett, ever heard of Meowiarty?**

Emmett: I've read about that cat burglar (no pun intended) in the newspapers, but Nikolai told me the story about how he chased after him on the rooftops of Chelsea Court in Marleybone City for something called the... Krokonomicon, I believe?

**rumoryum also asks:  
Jack, do you know Gaspard DeVole or Dead Mike?**

Jack: Yeah, Gaspard worked as one of Edward's informants in Valencia, and Dead Mike used to serve aboard the _Jackdaw _before joining up with that crazy William's parents.

**rumoryum also asks:  
Frogfather, how did you become so rich and powerful?**

Frogfather: Why, I made my opponents offers they couldn't refuse, my boy: either their brains, or their signatures could be on the papers.

**rumoryum also asks:  
Emma, if you see Kane, what will you do?**

Emma: Make ready, and FIRE!

**rumoryum also asks:  
Nikolai, Malistaire's behind you!**

Nikolai: _WHERE?!_ _(Spins arounds to look for him, then turns angrily towards rumoryum) _I can't believe you did that! I nearly _died_ during that battle in Dragonspyre!

**Bonnie Anne, what does the fox say?**

Bonnie: _(Facepalms) _I need a freakin' drink...


	24. Chapter 24

**Leopard The Warrior Of Africa asks:  
Sarah Steele, is there anything going on between you and Subodai? Relationship-wise?**

Sarah: _(Appalled) _No, just... no, it's nothing like that.

**Leopard The Warrior Of Africa also asks:  
Subodai, why is it that almost every time Sarah gets hurt, you seem to all... well... to say in the best of words, crazy and go all destroyer-out on the enemy? (I'm not the only one that notices that, right?)**

Rena: Hmm... Well, he does go "crazy-and-all-destroyer-out" every time Sarah gets hurt, but one time, Sarah went without a single scratch, and Subodai still went berserk at the sight of his friends getting hurt. Let me show you. _(Shatters Subodai's bottle of Yum)_

Subodai: HOW DARE YOU HURT MY DRINK! YOU WILL PAY!

**Leopard The Warrior Of Africa also asks:  
Jack, what's your idea of a perfect day?**

_(We then cut to the floor of a bar, where Jack is surrounded by empty Yum bottles, obviously drunk, even by naval standards.)_

**Leopard The Warrior Of Africa also asks:  
Bonnie Anne, who's the most tolerable of the entire crew?**

Bonnie: Matt, Emmett, and the girls, Rena and Gracie, hands down. The others, save for Ratbeard and El Toro, are tolerable so long as they're sober.

**Antonio Xavier asks:  
Dead Mike, what is it like for William?**

William: Mike! We must prepare for the Festival of Daffodils! Help me count the purple spoons!

Mike: (_Sighs) _Yes, sir... _(Turns to Antonio Xavier) _D'you see what I have to put up with everyday...?

**Antonio Xavier also asks:  
Matt, did your crew ever throw you a surprise birthday party?**

Matt: My birthday is on October 15th, which hasn't arrived yet, but you never know with my trusted associates...

**Antonio Xavier also asks:  
Ratbeard, did you laugh at Catbeard for being in prison?**

Ratbeard: HA HA HA HA, YES!


	25. Chapter 25

**Leopard The Warrior Of Africa asks:  
Jack... why a bandana? Just... just why?**

Jack: 'Cause bandanas are cool!

**Leopard The Warrior Of Africa also asks:  
Gaspard De Vole, what is it like to be an informant?**

_(In Valencia, Gaspard removes a loose stone from the base of a statue to plant intelligence that is to be delivered later to Jack by resistance sympathizers.)_

Gaspard: Besides that, there is a lot of paperwork in the form of reports, reports, and more reports...

**Leopard The Warrior Of Africa also asks:  
Jack, why do you think Matt's mother never mentioned El Dorado?**

Jack: Well, it's pretty obvious. If pirates knew Tessa had a piece of the map, they would've murdered her for it, and while Edward's crew is mostly a good bunch, there are ex-members who'd like the gold and the chance to spite their former captain...

**Leopard The Warrior Of Africa also asks:  
Have you guys ever thought of what to do after this whole El Dorado and Armada madness?**

Matt: I think I might apply for a commission in the Royal Navy, and then retire somewhere in Skull Island.

Rena: With the riches I'd have gain by pirating, I'll settle down in my own personal library!

Bonnie: I'll just go home to Albion, although that might not be the best option with the Troubles going on...

Emmett: I'll get a command of my own - probably starting off small with a sloop-of-war.

Jack: If Matt is to be commissioned as a captain of one of Her Majesty's ships, then I suppose I'll follow him as his coxswain - the pilot of his barge that takes him from ship to shore and back again.

Old Scratch: I an' I settle in dark cave on Skull Island, practicing me art...

El Toro: I'll return to my beloved wife, Carolina, and bring **JUSTICE** to not just Santo Pollo, but all of Cool Ranch as **EL TORO!**

Nikolai: _(Suspiciously) _Did you accidentally drink my bottle of Canterlock Potion?

El Toro: **NO, THIS IS HOW I ALWAYS SOUND! **_(Nikolai glares at him.) _**ALRIGHT, I MIGHT HAVE MISTAKEN IT FOR MY BOTTLE OF YUM! DO YOU HAVE AN ANTIDOTE?!**

Nikolai:_ (Shakes his head in clear annoyance as he hands out earplugs to the rest of the cast.) _Nope - the rest of us will simply have to wear these until the effects wear off, unless you want to shut up (which will never happen). Anyway, what about you two?

Monkey King: I'll probably wander the Spiral - perhaps pulling a few pranks along the way...

Gracie Conrad: Well, there are a few pet projects I'm working on...

**Leopard The Warrior Of Africa asks:  
What would happen if Kane does win? What would you guys do then?**

_(We cut to an image of the crew's dead bodies being incinerated by the Clockworks as a lifeless city is being built in the background atop the ruins of Marleybone City.)_

**Leopard The Warrior Of Africa says:  
El Toro, think quick! ****_(Throws jackalope at his head)_**

El Toro: _(Muffled by face full of jackalope fur) _Oof!

William: _(Pointing) _Hey look, Gwendolyn! It's your mom! _(Gwendolyn facepalms - er, I mean, facepaws at William's immaturity.)_

**A/N: So if you want to know the characters' favorite foods or whatever, just leave a review or PM!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Leopard The Warrior Of Africa asks:  
El Toro, why did you teach Carolina how to fence in secret? Especially in secret?**

El Toro: She was very insistent on the matter, and I couldn't refuse a lady, now could I? Besides, her father, Don Rafael would've killed us if he found out that I was doing so, which he _almost _did.

**Leopard The Warrior Of Africa also asks:  
El Toro, what do you like about Carolina the most? And how were you introduced to her in the beginning?**

El Toro: I love everything about my dear wife, and we first met when Don Rafael took me to see her and his wife in the De La Vega Manor. My adopted mother died not long after...

**Leopard The Warrior Of Africa also asks:  
Ratbeard, how would you feel towards those people who want, will, or are pairing you with Sarah Steele, Wild Bill Peacock, Lasko, Bonnie, or ****_Catbeard? _**

_(Ratbeard spits his Yum onto Matt, who grimaces as he wipes himself off with his handkerchief.)_

Matt: Ugh... I'm fortunate as an OC to not have pairings, and I'm especially grateful that the author hasn't given me one of those harems you see in anime and manga.

Nroque18: Not yet._ (Grins slyly as Matt pales, turning as white as a sheet, or a surprised Ratbeard's face. Nroque18 then turns towards the camera.) _Should Matt get a harem of OC's? Say yes in your review if you think he should!

Matt: _(Grabs hold of the camera) _I swear that if _any _of you say _yes_, I am going to make you regret it!

**Leopard The Warrior Of Africa also asks:  
Bonnie Anne, how would you feel towards those people who want, will, or are pairing you with ****_Gaspard De Vole?_**

_(Bonnie just facepalms as we move onto the next question, while Gaspard just shrugs.)_

**Leopard The Warrior Of Africa also asks:  
What were the most awkward moments that you've ever had in your lives?**

A

**Leopard The Warrior Of Africa also asks:  
So what are your ideas of a perfect day?**

Matt: Hmm... good question. Any day at sea with a good breeze, I guess.

Rena: Spending all day in a golden library!

Bonnie: Bagging the most dangerous prey!

Emmett: Any victory against the Clockworks!

Jack: Any day when I get drunk and/or rich!

Old Scratch: Any day when them good spirits be strong.

El Toro: Bringing **JUSTICE** to Santo Pollo! (You've been drinking Nikolai's Canterlock Potion again, haven't you?)

Monkey King: Visiting a peach orchard!

Gracie Conrad: Building the perfect battle machine!

**Leopard The Warrior Of Africa also asks:  
Bonnie Anne, why did Reedy Mary flash you when she revealed her secret to you? What was wrong with just telling you?**

_(We then cut to Bonnie on all fours above a Reedy Mary on her back, and in a last ditch attempt to save themselves from something they'd regret, Mary rips open her shirt.)_

**Leopard The Warrior Of Africa also asks:  
Jack, how did you end up in the crew of Matt's parents in the first place?**

Jack: Well, when Edward became a privateer for Marleybone, he already had a reputation as a loose cannon, so they sent me as a young lieutenant in the Royal Navy to be his government minder. Not too long afterwards, we rescued Tessa, who was stranded in the middle of the skyway with no paddle for her rowboat.

**Serafina Pekela asks:  
El Toro, do you and Bonnie Anne tend to get along...? And how are you and Blizzard the white Night Fury?**

El Toro: Yes, and Blizzard is doing fine. He's staying at Skull Island's dragon covert while we go on adventures.


	27. Chapter 27

**Leopard The Warrior Of Africa asks:  
El Toro, what was the last thing Don Rafael ever said to you? In person? Also, does it ever disturb you that you married your adopted sister?**

El Toro: Well, without all of the swear words _en Español, _Don Rafael said, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" And as for your second question, I was more his live-in student than brother to Carolina.

**Leopard The Warrior Of Africa also asks:  
Jack, what was the best day you've ever had?**

_(We then cut to pretty much any scene you can imagine where Jack gets drunk.)_

**Leopard The Warrior Of Africa also asks:  
Everyone, any special someone/pirate?**

_(Matt and Rena stubbornly clench their jaws, blushing furiously as they look away from each other, as everyone except for Jack and El Toro.)_

Jack: Eh, there have been a couple.

El Toro: Carolina, of course!

**Leopard The Warrior Of Africa also asks:  
Bonnie Anne, have you ever wondered how your brother is doing?**

Bonnie: I do, but I know he can take care of himself, so I'm not too worried. Still, joining up with the Radicals.

**Blake asks:  
Emmett, do you know Barnabus?**

Emmett: Yes, he's one of the sloths that patrol the streets of Skull Island. We patrolled together often as part of Avery's volunteer crime force. Despite being a former pirate himself, the steward of Skull Island's pretty good at keeping order amongst us criminals...

**Blake also asks:  
Gracie, can you fix my ship?**

Gracie: Depends on her size - if she's a frigate or sloop, I should be fine with just the carpenter and his tools and mates, but I'll need more help with larger ships.

**Blake also asks:  
Matt, did you ever think of the outcomes of your actions when you helped Catbeard start the war in Port Regal?**

Matt: No - and I wish that I did! I should've never just taken Catbeard's word for it...

Ratbeard: NOW you learn?!


	28. Chapter 28

**Leopard The Warrior Of Africa asks:  
Has anyone seen Kane by any chance?**

Matt: Well, there were several failed assassination attempts made by the Resistance. I believe my father was one of them, and barely escaped with his life.

**Leopard The Warrior Of Africa also asks:  
Rooke, how the heck are you and Deacon considered brothers?**

Rooke: We were both built to be superior to other Clockworks, and indeed, any living creatures.

**NightSkyWolves asks:  
Gracie, is there anyone on the crew you may or may not consider more special than anyone?**

Gracie: _(Clueless as to what you REALLY mean) _Well, the warrant officers in the Royal Navy like the carpenter and gunner bring important skills aboard a ship, and without the captain and his lieutenants, there'd be no one to coordinate the crew's efforts.

**NightSkyWolves also asks:  
Bonnie Anne, what's your idea of a bad day?**

(_Bonnie Anne sighs as she puts down her sniper rifle amidst the others struggling to hit the targets with their firearms.) _

Bonnie Anne: Four shots out of five... I need to improve.

Matt: _(Turns his head to look at her) _If you haven't noticed, the targets are quite literally a MILE away!

**Guest asks:  
William, what made you so crazy in the first place?**

Dead Mike: D'you honestly think it's smart to ask a crazy person something like that?

**Guest also asks:  
Matt, how was your birthday?**

Matt: My birthday party will be described later in _The Dogs of War_, so stick around to find out how it went.

**Guest also asks:  
Avery, your voice sounds a lot like a certain Myth teacher I know in Wizard City.**

Captain Avery: Oh, really now? I believe that when I hired Nikolai as a wizard consultant, he mentioned a hard-horse tutor that taught conjuring at his old school - Ravenwood, I believe it was. Do you mean him?

**Guest also asks:  
Ratbeard, do you like revenge?**

Ratbeard: Depends on who's getting it. If it's not worth it, then no. But if it is...


End file.
